1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electronic copying machine having an original cover and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having an improved mounting structure for an original cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, e.g., an electronic copying machine, includes a main body having an original table on which an original is placed and a cover mount portion located at one side, e.g., the rear side, of the original table, and an openable original cover, a portion of which is mounted, by means of hinges, on the cover mount portion, for holding in place an original set on the original table.
The hinge includes metal pieces which are fastened to both said portion of the original and the mount portion of the main body by means of a plurality of screws, thereby connecting the original cover to the main body. Fastening the metal pieces to the original cover and the main body by screws is time-consuming. Therefore, the cost of connecting the original cover to the main body is relatively high.